


Study Session

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie learns some new ways to study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

“No,” she said, slapping his hand away from the buttons of her robe. “Stop distracting me.

Marcus grinned wickedly, his hand reaching out to toy with the topmost button once more. He slid his chair closer, his large thigh rubbing against hers.

Her breath came out in a shaky hiss as she shook her head. “Marcus!” she hissed, scandalized.

He ignored her and worked his finger into the gap in the material, rubbing it lightly against her shirt. He wormed his way in between the buttons of her oxford and slid the digit slowly down the cleft of her breasts, a teasing grin on his face.

Katie’s head fell back and she moaned. Her legs fell open as desire began to course through her. It truly wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t have this much of an effect on her!

Marcus chuckled lightly, leaning forward. His tongue traced her ear. “I want to fuck you.”

Katie moaned long and low, her eyes snapping open as his hand moved along her thigh. “Marcus, we can’t! I told you, I have to get this essay done or I don’t get to practice this weekend.”

“Katie, I told you I’ll help you with the damn essay. And I’ve got better things for you to be doing than playing with that twat Wood,” he said, his fingers brushing the edge of her knickers.

Her head lolled to the side. “Like what?”

His grin widened. “Me.”

Katie sighed, brushing his hands away impatiently. “I need to work; stop distracting me, dammit or you won’t get _any_!”

He pushed back his chair, giving her a disgusted look. “You are no fun,” he said, pouting. She shook her head and bent down over her book once more, hiding her disappointment behind the curtain of her hair. He walked slowly over to the stacks, slipping into one that was directly across from her.

She began copying down the complicated potion, trying to ignore him whispering her name. Finally, she couldn’t stand it and looked up, her jaw dropping. He was leaning against the stacks, his cock out of his pants, his fist moving leisurely up and down the swollen shaft. His eyes were heavy lidded as they stared at her and her tongue darted out to slowly moisten her dry lips.

Holy fuck! She could feel her knickers getting wet as she stared, openmouthed. He turned to face her, mouthing something. She stared harder, finally deciphering his words.

He wanted her knickers off. Great Godric on a stick! He was bad! She shook her head no and he grinned, nodding, leaning his head back and stroking faster.

She crossed her legs, trying to ease the ache that had begun to build. He shook his head, licking his lips. “Off,” he mouthed again, motioning with his hand.

She looked around, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Anyone could see him; he was standing bold as you please right in the middle of the aisle. Shaking her head again, she tried to ignore him once more.

Katie nearly cried when she looked up again a few moments later. His shirt was pulled up and his rock hard abs gleamed in the flickering candlelight. She bit her lip and looked around once more, her hands moving under her skirt to slip off the scarlet knickers that he’d given her for her birthday last month. They fell into a pile at her feet and he grinned wickedly, motioning for her to open her legs.

Cheeks flaming, she slid down in her chair, opening her legs wider. His eyes glazed over as he began to pump faster, his gaze fastened on her pussy. Watching him was torture and she couldn’t help the hand that drifted lower, rubbing through her damp folds, a pleased hiss escaping her lips as she brushed against her swollen and throbbing clitoris.

His eyes jerked up, locking with hers. “C’mere,” he whispered, crooking his finger at her. She rose, jerking her skirt down and hurried over to where he stood, all thoughts of refusing him gone at this point. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up, her legs winding around his waist. Walking backwards, he led them deeper into the stacks before turning and pushing her up against the wall, his cock sliding into her wet and throbbing pussy.

“Yes,” she sobbed, her head dropping to his shoulder as he began to thrust slowly up into her, his muscular arms bulging as they easily held her weight, guiding her up and down on his hard shaft. Languid heat began to build in her core and she twisted her hips with each stroke.

“Oh yeah, baby, keep moving like that,” he ground into her ear, his breathing harsh. “You feel so fucking good.”

Fire spread through her as his words and movements took her ever higher, the tight knot of tension coiling in her stomach. His cock slid against her clit with every stroke and she had to bite her lip not to scream as the sensations swamped her. Her eyes drifted closed and she held on for dear life as he began to piston faster within her tight sheath, his harsh grunts filling her ear.

He knew she was going to come and his head turned, sealing her lips with his, swallowing her screams as she convulsed around his cock. His hand moved to palm her breast as his hips jerked against hers hard.

She tore her lips away from his, dropping her head onto his shoulder. His name tumbled from her lips as she panting hard, fighting for breath.

Her legs dropped and she nearly fell as he pulled away, grinning down at her. His arms slid around her waist, holding her close. A quick cleansing spell later and he dropped a light kiss onto her nose. “Let’s go finish that essay, hmm?”

She looked up at him, agog. He could think after _that_? His eyebrow arched and he chuckled, his long fingers sliding under her chin. His head dipped, his breath skating across her ear. “The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can go back to my room and continue what we started.”

He grasped her hand and led her back to the table, bending down and grabbing her knickers, shoving them into his pocket. Katie sat in her chair, staring at her book, completely unable to concentrate. He laughed again and pushed her hair behind her ear, leaning closer. “Okay, the uses of jobberknoll feathers in potion making, that sounds simple enough.”

She sighed, picking up her quill. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
